


she's not there (just a series of scenes).

by bobbingformangos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbingformangos/pseuds/bobbingformangos
Summary: a series of thoughts, drabbles, ficlets about Diana and Kara.





	1. they didn't meet like that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an informal, unedited piece of work. these are just tiny stories that have popped up in my head that i wanted to share - most are connected, but there really is no order. i usually post them on the tumblr that i share with my wife (my writings are tagged, "ave wrote this") - weforgottoeatthecake

they didn’t meet through clark or through the DEO. instead, kara met diana on a trip to metropolis with cat. there was a new exhibit at the metropolis museum that was meant to blow everyone’s minds because it had actual “justice league” artifacts and everyone who was somebody would be there - at least that is what cat told kara (it was kara’s fourth month working with cat).

 

the entire evening was really just kara staying against the wall and only showing up whenever cat needed something. it wasn’t often but it was enough to keep her on her toes.

 

kara was looking down at the (insane) request on her phone from cat while trying to navigate her way through (what she thought) an empty room and almost ran into a display when an arm shot out and prevented her from moving further.

 

“careful,” was the first word that diana said to kara. simple but one that would come up again and again over the next few years.

 

kara nearly forgot what she was doing and she kind of grasped for air while adjusting her glasses and sheepishly apologized.

 

there was something about kara that diana was immediately attracted to - was it the shyness? was it how she bit her lip and adjusted her glasses while meeting diana’s eyes? was it the rose colored tint of her cheeks? or was it simply how, when diana put an arm out to stop her, a shot of something ran through diana’s body?

 

diana was now used to the “man’s world”. it was often so cold, a bit unforgiving, and diana had gotten a bit harder than when she arrived here from her home. she doesn’t trust people so easily as she once did and she, even though she wants to, she doesn’t run up to babies anymore either.

 

she’s gotten a bit colder.

 

except the moment she touched kara, she felt warm. she felt like she was home on her island filled with familiar faces, a mother wanting her to protect and love her, and the freedom to explore and be happy. kara felt just so warm.

 

kara stumbled over her words and diana’s arm was still across her chest and they were caught for a moment - steady and still and caught.

 

and then diana laughed, lightly, and said, “are you in a hurry?”

 

kara bit her lip again, a silly habit she thought to herself, and nodded her head and held up her phone (that had several unread texts from cat). “Boss needs info - Catco.”

 

kara scrunched up nose, realizing that she wasn’t making any sense but diana stole something away from her and she was distracted and she felt foolish.

 

diana smiled at her - warm, warm, warm - and lowered her arm. “well, i certainly don’t want to prevent you, miss….?”

 

“danvers, kara danvers.” kara said, holding her hand out quickly.

 

diana took it into her own - the warmth extending to both women, making them sigh for a moment, memories of home filling their chests - and introduced herself, “pleased, miss danvers. i’m diana prince.”

 

kara’s phone started to vibrate in her free hand, stealing her attention. she could hear cat’s voice in her head yelling for her (“kira!”).

 

she looked so sorry, diana noticed, and diana quickly added, “you should go. maybe we will meet again?”

 

kara pulled away and started towards the opposite side of the room before turning back and meeting diana’s eyes once again, “yes, please!”

 

it wasn’t until kara made it back home, 2000 miles away, that she realized that she didn’t get any information on diana except her name. when she mentioned it to cat - cat didn’t believe that she met the diana prince without getting a statement from her and refused to divulge any other information.

 

sitting in her apartment, after returning, kara suddenly very cold - as if she lost something.


	2. she understands "home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please refer to notes in chapter one

no, but Diana and Kara sitting together on Kara’s couch eating ice cream and just - it’s raining outside Kara’s big windows and it’s midday - and both of them just have little frowns on their lips because it’s been a hard day. they had a huge end of the world crisis but solved it but it triggered memories of the homes that they both left and it seems that only the other in the entire world truly understands what it means to have to leave and give up their homes

Alex doesn’t understand. Clark will never understand. Diana doesn’t really have people alive anymore. and it is just her and Kara - who one day let it slip that there are just hard days that she can’t function but no one understand and Diana said she does.

so here they are, sitting on Kara’s couch listening to the rain and sharing a gallon of some lovely made ice cream and leaning against each other. it’s been hours of this with soft pouts and signs. Kara tucks her head on Diana’s shoulder and sometimes Diana moves to sniff Kara’s hair but this thing between them, the “something more”, still goes untalked about.

instead, every once an a while Diana talks about the great library she used to spend hours reading in and napping. and Kara mentions the way that Krypton smelled and how the air always felt electric and Diana tells Kara about her mother and Kara tells Diana about Astra and that’s how it goes until one of their stories makes the other fall asleep.

it’s always Diana who wakes up first in the middle of the night. Kara is usually (always) cuddled on top of her with her face in her neck. she’s a heavy sleeper so Diana slowly craws out from under her and gets a blanket to cover Kara up.

always, diana kisses Kara’s cheek and it always lasts a few seconds too long.

and then Diana picks up her things and slowly makes her way out of Kara’s apartment. she’ll pause at the door and second guess herself - should she stay? is this finally the night she stays? that she will tell Kara how she feels?

then she thinks of all the people she loves and how they’re gone. how she’s just so tired now. how she never wants to hurt Kara.

and like that, she’s gone.

Kara wakes up alone.

and it’s months before she sees Diana again.


	3. alex had always been the one person to save kara.

alex has always been the one person to ground kara. she has given up so much of herself for kara - a childhood, an adulthood, parents, and even now, alex would sacrifice herself for her little sister.

 

she was always the one who would go through hell to save kara - the only one who could save kara.

 

so it would only be appropriate that when kara finally lost it - when a combination of some synthetic kryptonite mixed with too many emotions to hold in her arms caused kara to just break - alex would be the one there.

 

it was months after the daximite invasion. the world was still only slightly turned upside down and things were getting back to normal. but the more kara had to put on a smile and push through her emotions, the more she struggled to hold onto all the weight on her shoulder.

 

with james and mon-el and saving the world, she felt that she could forget about everything. forget about home, krypton. forget about all the things she refuses to talk about. forget about the weight that has always been on her shoulders.

 

being super girl, kara could just forget.

 

and she kind of forgot about diana.

 

well, never. she could never forget about her but she thought she could settle and not be plagued by thoughts of her.

 

except, she couldn’t forget anything anymore. she flew around helping to rebuild and went to work but she also stayed home, refused victory nights, and even refused alex. there were barely any sister’s nights after the invasion.

 

and people didn’t notice, really.

 

they would blame it on mon-el having to leave.

 

or the fact that kara had to make the decision to kill so many people.

 

or that kara was just exhausted.

 

but no one saw it, figured it out.

 

kara just couldn’t carry anything anymore. it all weighed on her. it was so heavy that sometimes - while flying - kara would fall out of the sky for milliseconds before gaining her energy back.

 

everything was just gone and kara felt it. she felt the loss of her home. she felt the loss of her culture. she felt the loss of her aunt and of some man who she really didn’t like but was just so similar to those men of her planet that she needed to attached to him. she felt a loss of so much.

 

and one day she wasn’t paying enough attention. one day kara was fighting a rogue bad guy in the middle of the desert before she felt it, the sharp sting in her back, and she was out.

 

fast asleep was how alex and her team found her.

 

her sister on the ground and the bad guy gone and some kind of radiating thorn in kara’s back.

 

they think it was a “lex product” - some kind of chemically made kryptonite that did something but what had happened was kara just lost it. she couldn’t control herself. she couldn’t control her powers. and when alex - god, alex was so scared - woke her up, kara shot in the sky ready to destroy the world.

 

it was first just some rocks in the desert.

 

and then some old deo buildings.

 

but then she got closer to the city and the deo had to evacuate the downtown area and superman had to come but kara was so much more stronger than him.

 

but it was enough to get her to stop laser visioning every. single. thing.

 

and it was enough for alex to talk to her.

 

or attempt to talk to her.

 

“you’re my sister, kara,” alex screamed at her. “i will never leave you.”

 

but this wasn’t something that alex could talk kara out.

 

she

 

just

 

didn’t

 

understand.

 

it was night, alex was crying and kara was growling and superman was gritting his teeth because he was going to lose hold over kara, and they had to subdue her with kryptonite handcuffs and it pained alex to see her sister like this.

 

it pained her to put her in a room with small ounces of kryptonite in the floor to subdue her.

 

alex talked and talked and talked and screamed and even went to the hologram of kara’s mother but even she couldn’t help and alex felt so hopeless.

 

the deo didn’t really know what type of kryptonite kara had been exposed to and the bad guy (whom they finally caught didn’t know) and lex wasn’t speaking and finally, after three tiring days of kara screaming and thrashing her body against the walls of the prison and alex crying did something happen.

 

clark, dressed as superman, came into the deo.

 

diana prince, dressed as wonder woman, came in after him.

 

alex noticed the concern on her face. it was similar to the concern, all that time ago when the justice league came out and helped and, at one point, kara got hurt and wonder woman was right there helping her up and alex watched as wonder woman put her hand on kara’s jaw and met her eyes and nodded as if to ask, “are you sure you’re okay?” and kara, nodding, and both women turned to face the big bad.

 

that concern - that deep worry was written across her eyebrows as they furrowed.

 

alex still didn’t notice the identities of most of the justice league - only clark and bruce wayne - but she could recognize a type of worry on wonder woman’s face that wasn’t something she expected.

 

“this is alex,” clark said to diana as they stopped in front of alex and j’onn. “ she is kara’s big sister. if you guys remember, this is wonder woman. i think that she can help kara.”

 

diana nodded her head, “hello.”

 

diana wasn’t really the one to follow orders - alex found her a tiny bit odd at the way that she moved past the group and searched for kara. it was like there was a pull, an invisible sting, that lead diana towards kara.

 

alex was perplexed and jealous and who the hell did clark think he was to bring this stranger here when alex couldn’t even reach kara?!

 

surely, if alex couldn’t reach kara, then no one could. right?!

 

diana was fast - not as fast as kara or clarke - but faster than alex and the other deo team. by the time they arrived to the room holding kara, diana was there with her forehead pressed against the glass with kara staring at her and biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

 

“kara,” diana whispered. “kara, kara, kara.”

 

her voice was soothing - like a lullaby and all alex could do was watch.

 

“you never came back,” kara accused the older woman as her arms uncrossed and came to her side, hands a fist. “its so much, its too much. its so loud - all of it - too loud in my head. i need it out.”

 

diana nodded her head, putting her hand to the glass. “i know, i know. you can, you don’t have to hold it inside anymore. just let it out.”

 

kara super speed to the glass and banged her fists against it and scream, “i can’t. i can’t. no one gets it, its too much.”

 

“kara danvers,” diana hissed, grabbing supergirl’s attention. alex will have to make sure that some people in this room sign a nda before they leave but really, she can’t take her eyes away. “i get it, i know. youre sad and you’re upset but you’re not alone in this.”

 

diana turned back to alex, eyes meeting hers as she demanded, “let me inside with her.”

 

alex wanted to say no to this woman. she wanted to say that only she should go inside. that kara is her sister. but instead she nods to a tech once diana is close to the chamber door and its so quick - the tech opening the door, diana rushing in and pushing kara back and it just happens so quick.

 

alex isn’t sure what diana says to kara that makes her pound her fists against the W on wonder woman’s chest or what she says to cause kara to scream or what she does that causes kara to drop to her knees and just sobs.

 

but alex does notice words like “home” and “you” forming on their lips and how diana pulls kara into her lap and how she combs back her tangled hair and how kara, finally, lets it all go.

 

alex never knew that kara held all of this. she never knew that kara’s load was this heavy. she always believed that she would be able to talk kara down - to be kara’s protector.

 

she believed that she would be the one to always ground kara.

 

but wonder woman, this person she barely knew and her sister obviously knew, knew, knew - was the one to calm her baby sister. she was gentle and fierce and understanding and loving.

 

did kara see this? know this?

 

did either know this? the love?

 

she signed, wiping away her own tears. it was hours before kara was completely calm - the kryptonite that had acted as some kind of trigger seemed to be out of her system with some soothing cuddles from wonder woman.

 

kara fell asleep against wonder woman, who picked her up, and alex decided when wonder woman asked if there was a safe place kara could rest - that she wanted to get to know this woman.

 

 


End file.
